Nightmare
by BaekyeolSekai
Summary: "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi, tadi Kyungsoo hyung sekarang Chanyeol hyung. Apa kita semua akan mati?" "Kalian semua pasti mati"


Nightmare

Cast : Kim Jong In

Byun Baekhyun

Exo members

Genre : Horror, Friendship

Rated : T

Summary : "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi, tadi Kyungsoo hyung sekarang Chanyeol hyung. Apa kita semua akan mati. Kalian semua pasti mati. (BaekYeol and KaiLu fanfiction)"

Happy Reading ^^

**Author P.O.V**

"Luhan hyung," kata Chanyeol sambil menghampiri Luhan.

"Wae Chanyeol-ah?" tanya Luhan.

"Kira-kira kado yang bagus untuk Baekki hyung apa ya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Memangnya Baekhyun kenapa? Dia ulang tahun?" tanya Luhan.

"Aniyo aku hanya ingin memberi nya kado saja," kata Chanyeol sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Molla, kau tanyakan saja padanya dia suka apa," kata Luhan cuek.

"Aish hyung nanti gak surprise lagi," kata Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau maunya bagaimana?" tanya Luhan.

"Kau ikut denganku untuk membelikan Baekki hyung kado. Yayaya hyung jebal," kata Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan aegyo nya.

"Arrasso," kata Luhan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Luhan dan Chanyeol segera pergi untuk mencarikan Baekhyun kado. Setelah memilih-milih Chanyeol pun akhirnya membeli sebuah gantungan couple berbentuk beruang untuk dirinya dan Baekhyun. Luhan yang tertarik pun akhirnya juga membelikan sebuah gantungan couple berbentuk rusa untuk nya dan juga untuk Kai. Setelah selesai pun mereka segera pulang ke dorm.

"Luhan hyung kau kemana saja, kenapa kau tidak menjawab telponku," kata Kai marah.

"Kau juga Yeolli, kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku, dan sekarang malah pergi dengan Luhan hyung," kata Baekhyun yang juga marah.

"Mianhae Baekki hyung, tadi aku…" perkataan Chanyeol diputus oleh Baekhyun.

"Ah sudahlah, aku kesal denganmu Chanyeol-ah," kata Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Kai mianhae," kata Luhan.

"Aku juga kesal denganmu Luhan hyung," kata Kai juga meninggalkan Luhan dan Chanyeol yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa mereka jadi begitu," kata Chanyeol.

"Molla," kata Luhan.

**Baekhyun P.O.V**

"Aish Chanyeol menyebalkan," kataku sambil merebahkan tubuhku dikasur.

"Hyung malam ini aku tidur disini ya hyung," kata Kai yang langsung masuk kekamarku dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur Chanyeol.

"Tidur saja disini, aku sedang malas melihat muka Chanyeol," kataku sambil memejamkan mataku mencoba tidur.

"Gomawo hyung," kata Kai dan ikut memejamkan matanya.

Dari luar Luhan dan Chanyeol sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua, lalu menghela nafas panjang dan menutup pintu kamar Kai dan Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya kita berdua tidur bersama malam ini hyung," kata Chanyeol.

"Aku rasa juga begitu Chanyeol-ah," kata Luhan.

**Author P.O.V**

Hari ini semua member Exo sedang makan dengan tenang karena KaiLu dan BaekYeol masih bertengkar. Bahkan mereka berdua memilih tempat duduk yang jauh dari couple mereka.

"Mereka kenapa?" bisik Tao pada Kris.

"Molla, aku rasa mereka bertengkar," kata Kris sambil melanjutkan makannya.

"Perhatian-perhatian, aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu. Hari ini dan beberapa hari kedepan kita akan berlibur disalah-satu villa milik Soo Man ahjussi," kata Suho.

"Yey," kata semua member Exo kecuali BaekYeol dan KaiLu.

Saat selesai makan, Chanyeol berusaha mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang nonton tv. Karena merasa Chanyeol akan datang Baekhyun pura-pura tidak melihatnya dan masih mengacuhkannya. Chanyeol pun duduk disamping Baekhyun dan mencoba berbicara kepadanya, sebelumnya dia menghela nafas berat.

"Baekhyun hyung mianhae," kata Chanyeol pelan.

"Yak kalian kenapa masih disini, cepat siap-siap. Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat," kata Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun pun langsung meninggalkan Chanyeol dan lebih memilih masuk kekamarnya dan menyiapkan barang-barangnya. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. Hal yang sama terjadi pada pasangan KaiLu. Luhan mencoba mendekati Kai yang sedang memasukkan barang-barang nya kekoper. Baru saja Luhan hendak meminta maaf, tetapi Kai malah meninggalkannya keluar kamar.

Setelah semua member Exo sudah siap dengan barang-barangnya. Mereka segera naik ke dalam bis yang memang disediakan untuk mereka berlibur. Didalam bis Kai lagi-lagi lebih memilih duduk dengan Baekhyun daripada dengan Luhan.

Selama perjalanan member Exo lebih memilih waktunya untuk tidur daripada bercanda. Tetapi Kai dan Baekhyun malah memilih melamun daripada tidur, mereka masih memikirkan sikap mereka yang keterlaluan pada couple masing-masing.

Beberapa jam kemudian bis mereka sampai disebuah villa yang cukup mewah dengan gaya eropa. Mereka pun segera masuk dan mengistirahatkan tubuh masing-masing. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pun memilih untuk membuat makanan untuk member yang lain.

"Hyung sedang berkelahi dengan Chanyeol hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo memecah keheningan.

"Yah begitulah," jawab Baekhyun.

"Jangan begitu hyung, kau tidak kasian dengan Chanyeol hyung," kata Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ah, aku ketoilet dulu," kata Baekhyun yang mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

"Nde hyung," kata Kyungsoo tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari masakan yang sedang dibuatnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dari tadi ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan mereka sambil sesekali memainkan pisau yang berada ditangannya. Orang itu kemudian mulai mendekati Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun sedang pergi kekamar mandi. Diapun semakin dekat dengan Kyungsoo dan menusukkan pisau yang dipegangnya kelengan Kyungsoo.

"Arrgh, siapa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan?" ringis Kyungsoo.

"Hsstt pelankan suaramu, kau tidak ingin ada yang mendengar bukan," kata orang itu sambil terus menusukkan pisaunya kelengan Kyungsoo.

"He…hentikan, akh appo," ringis Kyungsoo.

"Hahaha baiklah akan kuhentikan," kata orang itu sambil mencabut pisau nya dari lengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun akhirnya bernafas lega, tetapi orang itu malah merobek baju yang Kyungsoo kenakan dan menusukkan pisau itu didada Kyungsoo lalu menariknya hingga keperut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang kaget pun langsung berteriak kesakitan tetapi orang itu malah memasukkan kain kemulut Kyungsoo hingga teriakkan Kyungsoo pun teredam oleh kain tersebut. Darah pun berceceran dari tubuh Kyungsoo dan mengotori lantai dapur itu.

"Eungghh," ringis Kyungsoo saat merasakan sakit ditubuhnya. Karena terus bergerak, orang itupun mengikat tangan dan kaki Kyungsoo ke meja dibelakang mereka.

Tak puas sampai disitu, orang itu malah menusukkan pisaunya di paha Kyungsoo dan lagi-lagi membuat Kyungsoo mengerang kesakitan. Lalu orang itupun menguliti kaki Kyungsoo hingga otot kaki Kyungsoo keliatan.

Saat orang itu hendak menggoreskan pisaunya di pipi mulus Kyungsoo, Baekhyun malah datang dan orang itu cepat-cepat bersembunyi dibelakang lemari yang cukup besar.

"Kyungsoo-ah maaf aku terlalu lama dikamar man… KYAA KYUNGSOO APA YANG TERJADI DENGANMU," teriak Baekhyun kaget saat melihat keadaan Kyungsoo.

"Eungghh," erang Kyungsoo pelan.

Baekhyun pun langsung mendatangi Kyungsoo dan membuka ikatan dikaki dan tangan Kyungsoo, tak lupa mengeluarkan kain yang ada didalam mulut Kyungsoo. Karena mendengar teriakan Baekhyun, member yang lainpun segera pergi kedapur dan sama kagetnya saat melihat keadaan Kyungsoo.

"Hah hah hah, akh appo," kata Kyungsoo pelan.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun panic.

"Ah sakit Sehun-ah," ringis Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa bisa begini, siapa yang melakukan ini padamu Kyungsoo-ah?" tanya Lay.

"Molla, ah ah aku tidak melihat wajahnya," kata Kyungsoo.

Karena kehilangan banyak darah, Kyungsoo pun semakin lemah dan akhirnya menutup matanya. Sehun pun langsung memegang kedua pundak Kyungsoo dan mengguncang-guncangnya, diapun juga memeriksa nadi Kyungsoo dan ternyata nadi Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada. Member yang lain pun hanya bisa menangis.

"Yak hyung bangun hiks kau kenapa hyung hiks," tangis Sehun yang masih mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Sttt tenanglah hun," kata Chen.

"Hyung hiks kau sedang bercanda kan hyung hiks, cepat buka matamu hyung hiks," tangis Sehun lagi.

"Sebaiknya sekarang cepat kita bawa Kyungsoo keruang bawah tanah," kata Kris.

"Mwo? Ruang bawah tanah?" pekik Kai kaget.

"Nde, kau mau jika tubuh Kyungoo membusuk disini?" tanya Kris.

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada pilihan lain Kai, aku rasa Kris benar. Ayo cepat kita bawa Kyungsoo keruang bawah tanah," kata Suho memutus perkataan Kai.

Lalu Kris dan Chanyeol pun membawa tubuh Kyungsoo keruang bawah tanah, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Xiumin membersihkan sisa darah Kyungsoo. Setelah itu semua member Exo berkumpul diruang tengah dan pikiran mereka pun melayang-layang.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kita tidur, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol satu kamar, Luhan dan Kai, Kris dan Tao, Xiumin dan Chen, sedangkan Lay, Sehun, dan aku satu kamar," kata Suho.

"Nde hyung," jawab semua member lalu pergi kekamar mereka masing-masing.

_At BaekYeol's room_

"Hyung, kau masih marah denganku?" tanya Chanyeol ragu.

"…"

"Hyung mianhae, mau sampai kapan kau marah denganku?" kata Chanyeol lagi.

"…"

"Hyung," kata Chanyeol.

"…"

Chanyeol pun akhirnya menyerah dan memilih untuk masuk kekamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Baekhyun pun menyesal karena sudah marah dengan Chanyeol, padahal Chanyeol hanya melakukan kesalahan kecil. Baekhyun pun bertekad akan meminta maaf dengan Chanyeol kalau Chanyeol sudah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Satu jam sudah Chanyeol tidak keluar dari kamar mandi, padahal Chanyeol paling tidak suka jika berlama-lama berada didalam kamar mandi. Baekhyun yang khawatir pun mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar mandi berulang-ulang, tetapi Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya. Baekhyun pun memberanikan diri untuk masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan mengecek keadaan Chanyeol.

Alangkah terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika mendapati Chanyeol tenggelam di dalam bathub dan air didalamnya berwarna merah. Baekhyun pun langsung mengangkat tubuh Chanyeol keluar dari bathub. Bibir Chanyeol membiru dan mukanya pun sangat pucat, ditubuhnya pun bahkan banyak terdapat sayatan.

Baekhyun pun langsung memeriksa nadi Chanyeol, kepanikannya pun langsung bertambah saat dia merasakan nadi Chanyeol tidak berdenyut lagi. Air mata kini sudah membasahi muka Baekhyun dan Baekhyun pun dengan sekuat tenaga mengangkat tubuh Chanyeol kekasur dan menutupi seluruh tubuh Chanyeol dengan selimut.

"Hiks Yeolli mianhae jeongmal mianhae hiks," tangis Baekhyun pun semakin kencang hingga membangunkan member yang lain.

"Cha…Chanyeol kenapa?" tanya Xiumin.

"Hiks dia…dia hiks dia meninggalkan kita hyung hiks," kata Baekhyun yang semakin terisak.

"MWO?" pekik seluruh member Exo kaget.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tao.

Baekhyun pun menceritakan semuanya sambil terisak pelan.

"Siapa sebenarnya yang melakukan semua ini, tadi Kyungsoo hyung sekarang Chanyeol hyung lalu selanjutnya siapa lagi," ucap Kai marah sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Lu…Luhan hyung dimana?" tanya Chen yang menyadari bahwa daritadi tidak ada Luhan.

"Yak Kai-ah, Luhan dimana? Bukankah dia sekamar denganmu?" tanya Kris.

"Tadi dia ada dibelakangku Kris hyung, tapi kenapa tidak ada, jangan-jangan..." kata Kai panic sambil berlari kekamarnya.

"Hyung, Luhan hyung kau dimana?" teriak Kai panic sambil mencari keseluruh rumah.

"Eungghh," rintih seseorang yang Kai tau betul suara siapa itu.

"Kedengarannya dari arah dapur," gumam Kai sambil berlari kearah dapur.

"Luhan hyung," teriak Kai sambil mendatangi tubuh Luhan yang tergeletak dilantai.

"Ka…Kai," gumam Luhan lemah.

"Bertahanlah hyung," kata Kai panic sambil mengangkat kepala Luhan dan menaruh dipahanya.

Kai pun kaget karena merasakan cairan ditangannya saat mengangkat kepala Luhan. Ternyata itu adalah darah Luhan dan Kai pun juga melihat luka sayatan dipergelangan tangan kanan Luhan. Dikaki Luhan banyak terdapat sayatan dan pelakunya kemudian menjahit sayatan itu dengan asal.

"Hiks hyung mianhae, jeongmal mianhae hyung hiks. Aku sudah marah padamu karena kau jalan dengan Chanyeol hyung," kata Kai sambil terisak.

"Aniyo Kai-ah, hah hah mianhae," ucap Luhan dengan nafas yang tak beraturan.

"Hyung hiks hyung ANDWE," teriak Kai karena Luhan menutup matanya.

"Hiks hiks kenapa semuanya jadi begini," kata Xiumin yang baru datang sambil terisak.

"Ge, ayo kita pergi dari sini," kata Tao pada Kris.

"Nde, ayo cepat kita keluar dari sini. Aku akan mengambil kunci mobil," kata Kris yang langsung pergi.

"KYAAA," teriak Kris dan otomatis membuat member yang tersisa pun langsung pergi menyusul Kris.

Tao pun langsung terduduk lemas ketika melihat leader nya sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Di tubuh Kris banyak belati yang tertancap dan bahkan matanya sudah mengeluarkan darah karena belati itu juga menusuk matanya.

"Gege hiks gege bangun ge," guman Tao dan tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kajja Tao-ya, kita harus cepat pergi dari tempat ini," kata Baekhyun sambil menarik paksa Tao.

Sekarang tinggal tersisa Suho, Tao, Kai, Lay, Xiumin, Chen, Baekhyun, dan Sehun. Lalu Suho pun langsung masuk kedalam bis mereka dan segera menyalakan mesin bis tersebut. Diikuti Sehun, Lay, Xiumin, dan Chen. Sedangakan Baekhyun dan Kai masih mencoba menarik paksa Tao yang masih menangisi Kris.

Saat Baekhyun, Kai, dan Tao hendak masuk kedalam bis, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menyelinap kebelakang bis dan langsung menyalakan api dan membakar bis itu. Api itupun sangat cepat merambat karena bis itu sudah disiram dengan bensin dan Suho pun mencoba membuka pintu bis karena tiba-tiba saja pintu itu sudah terkuci dengan sendirinya.

Baekhyun dan Kai pun tidak tinggal diam saja, mereka mencari alat yang bisa mengeluarkan Suho dan yang lainnya dari dalam bis. Kai pun mendapat sebuah balok dan berusaha menghancurkan kaca bis itu. Tetapi baru saja Kai hendak memukulkannya, terjadi ledakan dan membuat Kai dan Baekhyun terpental cukup jauh dari bis itu.

Suho, Sehun, Lay, Xiumin, dan Chen pun tidak bisa terselamatkan dan akhirnya mereka ber 5 terbakar dalam bis itu. Kai dan Baekhyun pun terluka cukup parah karena terkena ledakan yang sangat besar tersebut. Mereka pun hanya bisa menangis dalam diam karena mereka kini hanya tinggal ber 3, yaitu Baekhyun, Kai, dan Tao.

"Tao, Tao kemana Kai-ah?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Molla hyung, aku tadi tidak melihatnya," kata Kai.

"Kajja, kita cepat cari dia," kata Baekhyun.

Lalu mereka pun mulai mencari kesekeliling villa dan tidak menemukan Tao dimana pun. Kai pun melihat sebuah gudang dan mencoba mengintip kedalam gudang tersebut. Ia pun langsung kaget karena dia melihat seseorang sedang menusuk perut Tao dan mengoyak-ngoyak isinya.

"Kau kenapa Kai-ah?" tanya Baekhyun yang menyadari wajah Kai menjadi pucat.

"Didalam sana aku melihat ada seseorang yang sedang mengoyak-ngoyak isi perut Tao hyung," kata Kai.

"Mwo? Ayo kita tolong Tao," kata Baekhyun sambil mencari benda untuk senjatanya melawan orang itu.

Akhirnya Baekhyun pun menemukan sebuah pemukul baseball dan Kai pun memakai balok yang tadi dipakainya untuk menghancurkan kaca bis. Perlahan-lahan mereka mulai masuk kedalam gudang tersebut. Setelah cukup dekat Baekhyun pun langsung memukul kepala orang itu menggunakan tongkat baseball yang dibawanya.

Orang itu pun terjatuh sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdarah akibat dipukul Baekhyun. Orang itupun segera mengambil pisau yang masih menancap ditubuh Tao dan menggoreskannya ke lengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun sedikit meringis kesakitan tetapi Kai langsung mengambil pisau itu dan membuangnya, lalu Kai memukul orang itu berulang-ulang hingga akhirnya orang itupun tidak sadarkan diri.

"Tao-ya gwenchana? Bertahanlah aku akan segera membawamu kerumah sakit," kata Baekhyun panic.

"Aniyo hyung, hah hah aku rasa aku akan mati sekarang, aku tidak sanggup lagi hyung," kata Tao.

"Andwe Tao hyung, kita sudah kehilangan yang lainnya dan sekarang aku tidak mau kalau kau juga pergi hyung," kata Kai sambil terisak.

"Mi…mianhae Baekhyun hyung, Kai-ah," kata Tao terakhir kalinya sebelum menutup matanya.

Kai dan Baekhyun pun hanya bisa menangis sejadi-jadinya karena kini mereka tinggal berdua. Tanpa mereka sadari, orang itu mengeluarkan korek api dari saku jaketnya dan segera membakar gudang tempat Kai dan Baekhyun berada.

Kai dan Baekhyun pun mencoba secepatnya pergi dari gudang tersebut. Akhirnya mereka pun berhasil keluar dari gudang itu. Api itupun semakin melahap gudang tersebut termasuk Tao dan pembunuh itu didalamnya.

Mereka pun berjalan menjauhi villa tersebut sambil tertatih-tatih karena merasa sakit ditubuh mereka dan juga karena teman-teman mereka kini sudah tidak ada. Ditengah jalan mereka menemukan sebuah mobil polisi yang sedang berpatroli dan mereka pun segera menumpang mobil tersebut.

Polisi itu segera membawa mereka ke rumah sakit yang ada di Seoul. Setelah sampai dirumah sakit tersebut, Baekhyun dan Kai segera mendapat pertolongan pertama dari para suster dan dokter disana. Setelah mendapat kabar bahwa Exo terkena musibah, Soo Man ahjussi segera pergi kerumah sakit tempat Baekhyun dan Kai dirawat.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian?" tanya Soo Man ahjussi.

"Kami masih sangat berduka atas apa yang terjadi dengan member yang lain," kata Baekhyun yang mulai mengeluarkan air matanya mengingat apa yang telah terjadi dengan mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian tiba-tiba berlibur di villa yang pernah dijadikan tempat pembunuhan?" tanya Soo Man ahjussi.

"Bukannya ahjussi yang meyuruh kami berlibur disana," kata Kai bingung.

"Aniyo, aku tidak pernah menyuruh kalian berlibur dimanapun," kata Soo Man ahjussi.

"Tapi kata Suho hyung, kau menyuruh kami untuk berlibur di villa milikmu ahjussi," kata Baekhyun.

"Aish aku tidak pernah menyuruh kalian berlibur dimana pun, termasuk villa seperti itu. Sudahlah sekarang sebaiknya kalian istirahat dan besok kalian sudah boleh pulang," kata Soo Man ahjussi lalu meninggalkan kamar rawat Kai dan Baekhyun.

Kai dan Baekhyun pun semakin bingung dengan perkataan Soo Man ahjussi tersebut.

_Jadi siapa yang menyuruh kami liburan?_

Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dikepala mereka hingga akhirnya mereka pun tertidur karena terlalu lelah memikirkan semua yang terjadi.

Hari ini Kai dan Baekhyun sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Saat sampai di dorm, Kai dan Baekhyun kembali menitikkan air matanya saat mengingat dia sedang bercanda bersama member lain dan juga ketika mereka sedang melakukan konser.

Karena Kai dan Baekhyun baru pulang dari rumah sakit, kondisi mereka pun juga masih cukup lemah jadi mereka pun lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu mereka didalam kamar.

"Aku cukup lega karena pembunuh itu sudah mati," kata Baekhyun memecah keheningan.

"Nde hyung aku juga merasa begitu. Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Aku tidak menyangka kita akan kehilangan mereka semua dalam waktu semalam," ucap Kai sambil menghela nafas berat.

Cukup lama mereka berada didalam pikiran masing-masing hingga kepala mereka sakit karena memikirkan yang terjadi dan mereka pun memilih untuk tidur.

"YAK KIM JONG IN, BYUN BAEKHYUN, SAMPAI KAPAN KALIAN AKAN TIDUR HAH? INI SUDAH JAM 09.00," teriak Suho membahana dikamar Kai dan Baekhyun.

"H…hyung kaukah itu?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih setengah sadar.

"Nde ini aku Kim Joon Myun leader kalian, aish cepat bangun," kata Suho lagi sambil menyibakkan tirai jendela kamar Kai dan Baekhyun dengan kasar.

"MWO? SUHO HYUNG?" pekik Kai dan Baekhyun bersamaan saat mereka sudah sadar total.

"Kalian ini kenapa, apa kepala kalian terbentur hah. Sudahlah cepat bangun kita sarapan," kata Suho sambil keluar dari kamar Kai dan Baekhyun.

"Hyung hiks jangan tinggalkan kami lagi hyung hiks," tangis Baekhyun sambil memeluk Suho.

"Nde hyung hiks, kami sangat menyayangimu hyung," kata Kai sambil ikut memeluk Suho.

"Yak kalian ini kenapa? Memangnya siapa yang akan meninggalkan kalian," kata Suho yang risih karena dipeluk terlalu erat oleh Kai dan Baekhyun.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung saat melihat Kai dan Baekhyun sedang memeluk Suho sambil menangis.

"Apa kalian sakit?" tanya Luhan dengan polosnya.

"Luhan hyung/Yeolli," kata Kai dan Baekhyun bersamaan sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Suho dan langsung berhambur kepelukan couple masing-masing.

"Yeolli hiks mianhae, jeongmal mianhae Yeolli-ah hiks, aku tidak akan marah lagi padamu. Aku sungguh minta maaf Yeolli hiks, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi ne?" kata Baekhyun sambil terisak.

"Nde Luhan hyung, aku juga minta maaf. Jeongmal mianhae hyung hiks," kata Kai yang juga terisak.

"Nde aku memaafkan mu Baekhyun hyung, aku juga minta maaf. Aku pergi dengan Luhan hyung untuk membelikanmu ini," kata Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan gantungan berbentuk beruang dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Ini untukku? Gomawo Yeolli," kata Baekhyun lagi dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku juga membelikanmu ini Kai-ah," kata Luhan sambil memberikan gantungan berbentuk rusa pada Kai.

"Gomawo hyung," kata Kai.

"Aish sudahlah, ayo kita makan. Perutku sudah lapar," kata Suho.

Lalu mereka pun segera menuju keruang makan dan disana tampaklah semua member Exo tanpa kurang sedikitpun.

"Kalian semua juga ada?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Bukannya kalian semua sudah…" perkataan Kai diputus oleh Sehun.

"Sudah apa? Mati? Ish dasar kau ini Kkamjong sialan," kata Sehun kesal.

"Apa itu artinya kita hanya bermimpi Baekhyun hyung?" tanya Kai bingung.

"Molla. Mungkin saja, sudahlah yang penting kita sudah berkumpul lagi. Ayo makan aku sudah lapar," kata Baekhyun.

Saat Baekhyun hendak makan, dia merasakan sakit dilengannya dan betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat perban yang berada ditangannya.

"Ke…kenapa tangaku masih diperban?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Diperban? Omo kau kenapa Baekhyun hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo panic.

"Baekhyun hyung tanganmu kenapa? Kenapa bisa luka dalam semalam?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ka…Kai, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun yang mulai takut.

"Aku juga tidak tau hyung, apa maksudnya semua ini. Bukankah kita hanya bermimpi?" kata Kai yang sama takutnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Yak, cepat jelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua?" kata Kris.

"Kami juga tidak tau," kata Baekhyun.

"Hyung itu hanya mimpi kan hyung. Itu tidak benar-benar terjadi kan hyung?" tanya Kai.

"Nde aku harap juga begitu tetapi kenapa tanganku bisa diperban. Berarti ini semua nyata?" tanya Baekhyun.

'Tentu saja itu semua nyata dan sebentar lagi kalian semua akan mati,' terdengar bisikkan ditelinga Kai dan Baekhyun.

"ANDWE," teriak Kai dan Baekhyun bersamaan

The End


End file.
